For containing certain materials, including various types of foods and especially foods that are served at quick service restaurants, it would be desirable to have a segregated container or package to keep portions of the contained material separate. It would be especially desirable to have such a container for food, such as a hamburger sandwich, in which the relatively hot (or moist) portion of the sandwich is segregated from the relatively cool (or dry) portion of the sandwich, where the sandwich can easily be loaded and enclosed in the container.
In addition, a need exists for such a container or package that is easy and simple to utilize, which contains the packaged material or food without deformation of the contents and where the contents can be assembled easily by the consumer.